Experimental Treatment
by purplepagoda
Summary: Dr. Brennan comes to Sweets for help with an unusual problem. His solution is not one that she necessarily likes. In order to solve her problem he proposes a risky, experimental treatment. Can she prove him wrong?
1. The challenge

"Hey do you want to grab dinner?" he asks.

"No. I've got plans,"

"And by plans you mean what exactly Bones?"

"I have a date,"

"Oh,"

"You sound jealous,"

"I'm not jealous," he lies.

"You're not?"

"No. Why would I be jealous? Is this guy..."

"You're not doing a background check on my date,"

"It will only take a few minutes. Don't you want to know if he's a rapist or a serial killer,"

"I don't think that he is,"

"What if he is?"

"I'll call you to come and save me," she jokes.

"You joke but people are sick,"

"I know. Don't worry I can take care of myself," she reminds him.

"I didn't say that you couldn't,"

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to go home and get ready,"

"You're excused," he taunts.

She sits at dinner and half listens as her date drones on about something or other. She picks at her food not even feigning interest with what he's saying.

"So what do you think?" he asks.

"About what?" she questions looking up from her plate, finally coming out of the trance she's in.

"Do you want to go to a late movie?"

"I can't I have to go to work early tomorrow," she tells him.

"Oh. Ok," he smiles.

Her date walks her to her car. She drives home with an unusual preoccupation. When she gets home she quickly showers and heads to bed. She stares at the ceiling. She tosses and turns trying to get to sleep. She tries to keep her subconscious just that. She battles within and begins to realize that she's losing. She can't seem to get him off of her mind.

She finally falls asleep. When she wakes up she's alarmed at the dream that she has had. She gets hastily readies for work. She finds herself at Sweets office several minutes later. She knocks impatiently on his door. There is no answer. She turns the knob of the unlocked door and pushes is open.

"Dr. Brennan what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," she admits.

"You can't just barge in here. I do have other patients you know,"

"I don't see anyone,"

"That isn't the point,"

"Can I sit down?" she asks.

"Of course," he tells her.

"I need to talk to you,"

"I suspected this much when you barged into my office. What's on your mind?"

"I had a disturbing dream,"

"About what?"

"Who,"she corrects.

"Oh. Tell me about it,"

She quickly recalls the dream from earlier that morning.

_She wakes to the sun in her face. She rolls out of bed, and makes her way to the kitchen. She finds someone sitting at her table with the paper in front of their face. She sees a plate next to him. She sits down by the plate. The paper falls onto the table._

"_Morning honey,"_

"_Do you have to call me that?" she asks._

"_What do you want me to call you? Bones?"_

"_No,"_

"_Wifey?"_

"_No,"_

"_So what would you prefer that I call you?"_

"_You could call me by my name. I mean we are married,"_

"_Just eat your breakfast before it gets cold," he instructs._

"_I want coffee,"_

"_You can't drink coffee,"_

"_I can do whatever I want," she answers defiantly._

"_You can, but do you really want to?"_

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

"_It's bad for the baby,"_

"So what does it mean?" she asks.

"You've just proved me right,"

"About what?"

"You've got feelings for your partner. You see a future with him, you're in love with him,"

"That is completely absurd,"

"Is it?"

"Yes. I had a date last night thank you very much,"

"With Agent Booth?"

"No,"

"With who?"

"Chad, or Tad," she looks at him in confusion.

"And how did that go?"

"It was..."

"I'm assuming that it was awkward since you were thinking about Agent Booth the whole time,"

"I was not,"

"You weren't?"

"No,"

"So what did this Tad character do?"

"For what?"

"A living?"

"He...he... I don't know. Why is that important?"

"You obviously didn't have very much interest in this guy,"

"I..."

"Exactly. Your mind was elsewhere,"

"How do you know? You weren't there,"

"I might as well have been,"

"What does that mean?"

"I can picture it in my mind,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. This guy took you to a fancy restaurant, he thought that he could impress you. He was planning on getting lucky. You ignore him most of the night. When he asks you to extend the date, hoping that it will eventually lead to sex you deny him,"

"How do you know that his motivation was sex?"

"Was he a man?"

"Yes,"

"How old was he?"

"Twenty five, or thirty,"

"Trust me his motivation was sex,"

"So when you go on a date with a girl is your sole motivation sex?"

"No I am very mature. I look for personality, and..."

She cuts him off, "So you're charming before you try to have sex with them?"

"That is an unfair assumption,"

"Sweets you're what? 12?"

"You're not funny,"

"I wasn't trying to be,"

"Let's digress from my age,"

"To what?"

"Your problem,"

"What problem?"

"Your obvious conflict of interest,"

"What conflict of interest?"

"You've finally realized that you're falling for your partner,"

"Falling?"

"You're falling in love,"

"No I'm not," she denies it vehemently.

"I'm not going to argue about this with you,"

"Are you going to experiment with my mind?" she questions.

"Is that what you want?"

"I want to know what the dream meant,"

"I told you,"

"It was an unsatisfactory answer,"

"I'm the professional here,"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go on a date with him,"

"What?!"

"Go on a date with him,"

"Why?"

"Think of it as an experiment. You can tell him what the circumstances are..."

"I don't understand what this proves or disproves,"

"That you have feelings for him,"

"How?"

"If you have date with him and you want more then you have feelings for him,"

"How will I know?"

"I'll tell you. After your date you're going to come see me,"

"Right after?"

"The next morning,"

"Are you serious?"

"Are you serious about figuring out the meaning behind this dream which is obviously disturbing to you?"

"Yes,"

"Then I'm totally serious,"

"I..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes,"

"Then do it,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," he tells her


	2. Agreement

"Where have you been?" he questions the second that she walks into the Jeffersonian.

"I went to see Sweets,"

"About what?"

"A dream that I had,"

"Oh and what did he tell you?"

"That I should conduct an experiment,"

"How is that news? You're a scientist,"

"It's a social science experiment,"

"Oh. What does he want you to do?"

"Go on a date,"

"With who?"

"You,"

"Why?"

"The dream was about you,"

"Was it a sex dream?"

"No,"

"So..."

"I'm not going to tell you what it was about,"

"But he wants us to go on a date?"

"Yes,"

"When?"

"He didn't say,"

"Do you want to go on a date?"

"I don't know. I think that it would be good to prove him wrong,"

"About what?"

"Nothing. It's irrelevant,"

"No it's not,"

"Maybe so..."

"If it's important to you I'll do it," he tells her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. What could it hurt?"

"It could prove disastrous and end our partnership,"

"I won't let that happen,"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Uh huh,"

"So when..."

"Tomorrow night sound ok?"

"Sure,"

"I'll pick you up at eight,"

"Ok," she agrees.

The following morning Temperance is in her office getting her lab coat. Before she can turn around Angela is in her office.

"What are you doing in my office?" She questions.

"I had to find out if it was true,"

"If what was true?"

"That you're going out on a date with Booth,"

"I'm going to kill him,"

"Who?"

"Sweets. He's the one that told you right?"

"No,"

"Who told you?"

"Cam. I think Sweets told her,"

"Oh,"

"So is it true?"

"Yes, but it's not really a date. It's an experiment,"

"It's a date," Angela tells her.

"No it isn't,"

"You're wrong,"

"Angela you're being ridiculous,"

"Whatever. So when is this date?"

"Tonight,"

"Tomorrow is going to be awkward,"

"Why because it's going to go terribly?"

"No because we'll all know,"

"Know what?"

"That you had sex,"

"How would you know that in the first place? And in the second place that isn't going to happen,"

"I just will, and yes it is,"

"You're acting like a petulant three year old,"

"We'll just see,"

"Don't you have work to do?" Temperance asks.

"You have to do your job first," she reminds.

"Well you're preventing me from doing that,"

"Your point?"

"I'm done with this conversation," she says as she steps out of her office.

"So are you nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Because you're going on a date with Booth,"

"So?"

"You're totally in love with him,"

"Where does everyone get that?"

"Gee I wonder,"

"Should I be nervous?"

"I would be. I mean you're going to have hot steamy..."

"Stop right there," Temperance tells her.

"You obviously know where I was going with that. I'd just like to say that you are going to,"

"I am not,"

"Whatever,"

"I'm not,"

"Just use protection," Angela tells her.

"For what?" Booth asks as he steps up behind them

"Angela thinks that we're going to have sex tonight,"

"Why would she think that?"

"Because she's chemically unbalanced,"

"I guess. Wait how does she know?"

"Cam told her,"

"Who told Cam?"

"Who do you think?"

"I'm going to ring his scrawny little neck,"

"That isn't necessary. Our revenge has to be subtle. We've got to plan it out. He'll get his, eventually,"

"I like it. What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll get back with you later,"

"Are you serious about revenge?"

"This time?"

"Yeah,"

"Definitely. He's got a few coming,"

"You aren't really the revenge type,"

"I know, but I can only be pushed so far,"

"You guys do know I'm still in the room right?" Angela clarifies.

"Yeah why?" Booth asks.

"You are acting as if I'm not,"

"How?"

"Never mind," Angela huffs and walks away.

"Are you done yet?" he asks.

"No. If you stop distracting me I'll be done a lot quicker,"

"Ok," he agrees.

"Could you not stand so close?"

"Are you hungry?"

"We just got here,"

"I didn't have breakfast,"

"I could use some coffee,"

"I'll go get some,"

"Get yourself a doughnut too," she teases.

"I will," he answers her.

A few seconds after Booth walks away Cam comes up.

"So what do you have?"

"Not much I keep getting distracted,"

"By what?"

"Angela asking me questions,"

"About what?"

"My date,"

"Oh you're going on a date? With who?"

"Don't play dumb. She told me that you told her,"

"I don't know why,"

"I would have figured out eventually,"

"Eventually after you confronted Sweets,"

"Your point?"

"I thought I'd have a few days before I'd have to suffer your wrath,"

"Wrath?"

"Aren't you mad that I told Angela?"

"No I'm mad that Sweets told you,"


	3. Touchy subjects

7:59 P.M.

She's putting her earrings in when there is a knock at her door. She slips into her shoes as she heads toward the door. She quickly opens it, and grabs her purse. He stops her.

"You won't be needing that,"

"What?"

"I don't think you need that,"

"I need my phone. I don't have anywhere to put it,"

"Fine," he agrees.

She locks her door.

"Ready?" he asks like an impatient teenaged boy.

"Yeah," she agrees as she smacks on a stick of gum.

"That's going to be gone before we get in the car right?"

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying,"

"Fine," she spits it out and grabs his hand. She childishly puts the bull wad of gum into his hand. "There you go,"

"Bones! What are you four? My six year old knows better than that,"

"Do you tell him to spit out his gum before he gets in the car?"

"No,"

"Ok then,"

When they get out side he throws the gum to the ground. He walks in front of her and opens the car door for her.

"Thank you. But I was wondering..."

"No," he cuts her off.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask,"

"You're not driving. I'm the man I'm driving,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just pretend I'm not your partner. Just for tonight,"

"Fine," she sighs as she climbs into the car.

"I bet that Angela is having a field day with this,"

"Of course she is. So where are you taking me?"

"It's a secret,"

"We're going to dinner right? I'm starving,"

"Temperance I'm aware of your eating schedule," he reminds her.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes. I don't want you to be cranky all night. If we don't go straight to dinner you will be. If I wait an hour then you start to get crazy, and then cranky..."

"So where are we going to eat?"

"Would you stop asking questions and just enjoy the evening?"

"I'll try," she crosses her arms.

"You look very nice by the way,"

"Not hot?"

"I didn't say that,"

"So do you think I look hot?"

"I'm not going to answer that,"

"Why?"

"Because it's going to lead to an awkward conversation,"

"Why?"

"Just enjoy the evening," he reminds her.

"Seeley,"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to the diner?"

"Woman would you stop asking questions? Please,"

"Sorry," she apologizes.

"I'm not taking you to the diner. That isn't exactly appropriate for a hot date,"

"So you do think that I'm hot?"

"I think that you talk too much," he tells her.

"Are you going to let me have a gun anytime soon?"

He takes the eyes off the stoplight that they're under and looks at her.

"Temperance tonight you're not Dr. Brennan, you're just Temperance. Tonight we're not partners, we're just two people going on a date,"

"B..."

He puts his finger over her lips. She sighs. He removes his finger.

"The light is green, or it was," she tells him.

"Oh," he sighs.

"It's not anymore,"

"I see that,"

Finally ten minutes later they arrive at their destination. They grab a booth, and sit quietly staring at the menu. They order. After a sufficient time has passed they look up from their plates and start a conversation.

"Why did you agree to do this?"

"Go on a date?"

"Yeah,"

"I thought that I owed it to you,"

"For what?"

"Not telling you that I was alive,"

"Oh. I'm sorry that I barged into your bathroom,"

"No you're not,"

"I'm not, but I thought that the appropriate thing to do would be to apologize,"

"Don't apologize if it isn't sincere,"

"Ok," she agrees.

"I'm a little surprised,"

"About what?"

"You actually listening to Sweets,"

"I had to prove him wrong,"

"About what?"

"It's not important,"

"You look beautiful tonight," he tells her as they sit under compact fluorescents.

"Thank you,"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Have you ever been on vacation?"

"Of course,"

"A vacation that isn't related to bones?"

"I went to see my brother..."

"Visiting family isn't a vacation, it's what you need afterward,"

"Then no I guess,"

"Why not?"

"I don't have the time,"

"Money isn't an object, but you can't spare the time?"

"I have work,"

"They could survive without you for a few days, or a couple of weeks,"

"What would I do?"

"Go to the beach,"

"By myself?"

"If you wanted. You wouldn't have to though,"

"Who would go with me?"

"Angela could go with you,"

"You don't see any flaws with that plan?"

"Like what?"

"Who knows what she would talk me into,"

"I know that's why you should go with her,"

"Why?"

"She makes you step outside of your comfort zone,"

"So do you," she admits.

"While we're talking about issues that make you uncomfortable,"

"I don't like where this is going,"

"Just let me finish,"

"Ok," she agrees.

"Why don't you want children?"

"Why do you have to ask?"

"Because I just want to know. I'm curious. You don't hesitate to asks questions when you're curious,"

"I guess I can try to answer,"

"Try?"

"While reproduction is requisite for the survival of the human race I do not feel that I need to partake in such pursuits,"

"Why not?"

"I'm only one person. My reproducing won't end the human race,"

"Why don't you want to reproduce?"

"It's just a release of seratonin..."

"I understand, but what is your reasoning?"

"It isn't essential to my well-being, or my existence,"

"Those aren't real reasons,"

"Of course they are,"

"I'm asking about the emotional reasons you don't want to have kids, not the scientific ones. Do you dislike kids?"

"They're ok. I like your kid,"

"But?"

"They're messy,"

"They're kids,"

"They create a lot of complications. To have children a lot of changes need to be made,"

"Obviously,"

"I'm not good with change. I don't want to be a parent. I don't want to give birth to a child. I don't want to change diapers, or wake up in the middle of the night to a screaming infant. I don't want the responsibility. It would effect my job, and I've worked very hard to obtain the status I have at work. It would prevent me from doing my job to the best of my ability,"

"But there are so many great things about having a kid,"

"I don't care to experience any of it,"

"Be honest,"

"Ok,"

"You would have kept Andy if..."

She answers before he even finishes, "Yes."

"How is that different?"

"He already existed. I didn't have to give birth to him, and I didn't want to see him end up..."

"You didn't want him to end up hurt,"

"Exactly,"

"So if you got pregnant you wouldn't have it?"

"I won't," she assures him.

"Accidents happen," he reminds her.

"Not to me,"

"Ok. Hypothetically if you did get pregnant would you keep it,"

"What do you mean by keep it?"

"Take it to mean what you'd like,"

"I wouldn't have an abortion,"

"What if there was something wrong with it?"

"It wouldn't matter,"

"What if you knew that it's quality of life would be close to zero?"

"It wouldn't matter. I still wouldn't have an abortion,"

"Why not? Is it really a life it hasn't ever breathed, or moved. Is it a life if it's heart hasn't even started to beat yet?"

"I'm not going to argue with you about when a life starts. I wouldn't ever have an abortion, no matter how early it was,"

"Hypothetically you have this kid do you give it up for adoption?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Do you really have to ask? I was in the foster care system I wouldn't do that to anyone,"

"What if the kid went home with adoptive parents from the hospital?"

"Still no,"

"Why not?"

"I don't know,"

"You realize that you're setting yourself up to be unprepared for an inevitability,"

"What do you mean?"


	4. A Shameful Display

"You say that you don't want children, but if you continue with your lifestyle the way it is, you will eventually get pregnant,"

"I haven't so far,"

"But you will,"

"How do you know?"

"Sex eventually results in pregnancy. Even the most careful people have mishaps,"

"I don't,"

"You just haven't yet,"

"So you're saying that I will eventually end up producing offspring?"

"Unless you're infertile, or you never have sex again,"

"You're wrong,"

"99 effective isn't a hundred percent you know. Which means you've got to be really damn lucky, or..."

"I can accept that it is probable that at some point methods of birth control will fail,"

"So then you'll end up with a kid at some point,"

"I disagree,"

"Fine. Let's talk about something else,"

"Like?"

"Do you want pie?"

"Are you still trying to seduce me with pie?"

"Who said I was trying to seduce you?"

"Sweets,"

"Well I doubt that pie would do the trick if I were,"

"I agree,"

"So if you don't want pie are you ready to go?"

"Uh huh," she smiles.

He pays the bill and they leave the restaurant. They climb into the car. She waits for him to start the car. He puts the keys in the ignition, but doesn't turn them to start the car. He fails to put his seatbelt on. Instead he turns to her.

"What?" she questions.

"If we weren't partners do you think that we could ever be together?"

"Together how?"

"As a couple,"

"Do you mean sexually?"

"No I mean romantically–mostly,"

"Oh,"

"So?"

"I don't know,"

"You don't know?"

"You're not really my type,"

"What's your type? Nerds?"

"No,"

"I think that we could,"

"Could what?"

"Be a couple,"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you're an intelligent, courageous, beautiful woman who knows what she wants and doesn't take crap from anyone,"

"And?"

"I like a woman who can fend for herself. I like women who don't need a man to make them feel secure,"

"So you like women like me?"

"Yeah. I mean initially I would have said no, but once I got to know you I decided that you weren't just a nerd,"

"Was that a compliment?"

"Yes,"

"I would have to admit that I didn't like you initially. I thought that you were a pompous alpha-male,"

"Why do you always bring up alpha-male?"

"I don't know,"

"Continue,"

"You're a good guy. You're protective of people close to you, you're a devoted father. You don't shirk your responsibilities. You have nice teeth too,"

"Teeth?"

"You're well built as well,"

"Thanks,"

"Uh huh,"

"So if we weren't partners we might have a chance? I mean you'd give me a chance?"

"What do you mean by a chance?"

"A second date?"

"Probably not," she admits.

"Why not?"

"You've made a huge mistake,"

"What's that?"

"You didn't kiss me,"

"Why do I have to kiss you?"

"I have to be stimulated in some way,"

"Oh really?" he smiles at her.

She nods.

"You've got something on your face,"

She tries to wipe it off.

"Did I get it?" she questions.

"No, come here. I'll get it,"

She leans in to him. He wipes the substance off her face. She starts to lean back into her seat when his hand gently pulls her face toward him. With his fingers under her chin, he pulls her closer to him. She follows his lead. They meet somewhere. Their lips lock, they kiss. After a few moments she pulls away.

"We can't," she tells him.

"Because we're partners?"

"No. I just mean not here,"

"Oh so you've never done it in a car?"

"If by done it you mean sex,"

"I do,"

"Then you'd be wrong,"

"About?"

"What you just said,"

"So you have done it in a car?"

She shrugs and answers, "Maybe."

"I don't buy it," he admits.

"Oh you don't?"

"Nope,"

She goes in for another kiss.

"I'm not comfortable," she admits.

"In the car?"

"I'm not comfortable sitting on the console," she tells him.

"Oh,"

She quickly comes up with her own solution. Ten seconds later they're lip locked again, and she's straddling him in the drivers seat. She pauses and tries starts to unbutton his shirt. He pulls her back in for a kiss. They fail to hear a knock on the window. She continues her quest of trying to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly they're blinded by a bright yellow beam. She blinks and then turns her head. She looks out the window sees a police officer. Seeley rolls down the window.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" He asks.

"This is a public parking lot,"

"I'm aware of that," he tells the officer.

"You two need to take whatever you're doing to a private place,"

"We weren't doing anything,"

"Yeah well continue it somewhere else. There is a school across the street,"

"I didn't know that kids go to school at night," Seeley points out.

"They don't, but regardless your behavior is inappropriate for a public place,"

"Ok," Seeley sighs.

"Ma'am could you please get off this gentleman's lap," he asks.

"Sure," she agrees as she crawls to the other side of the vehicle.

"Consider yourselves warned,"

"Yes sir,"

"Have a nice night," he tells them.

Seeley rolls up the window. There is silence for a minute. He turns to him to find that she's already looking at him. They both start laughing hysterically. They eventually recover. Temperance is the first to say something.

"That was embarrassing,"

"Yeah. I feel like a teenager again,"

"It's ok though,"

"What do you mean?"

"I think that he's right,"

"You think we should take it to a private place?"

"No. I'm not really ready for all of this. Not between us. It was a good thing,"

"What are you saying?"

"We should slow down,"

"So pull the reigns in,"

"Exactly. If we're going to do this we shouldn't rush it,"

"Do you want to do this?"

"Yeah. I think I do,"

"But slow,"

"Yeah a lot slower than that. I never have sex on a first date anyway,"

"Never?"

"Never. Not once,"

"But we've known each other for quite a while,"

"It's still a first date,"

"So how do you want to do this?"

"Privately,"

"What do we tell Sweets?"

"We lie,"

"I agree. I don't think that anyone should know. It puts too much pressure on us,"

"Definitely. We should take our time, and do it right. If it works then great, but if not..."

"We'll always be friends,"

"And things go back to the way the were before tonight,"

"You know that this is risky right?"

"I don't particularly care,"

"So will you go on a second date with me?"

"Yeah,"

"So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do we do with the rest of our night?"

"Go home and take a cold shower–separate cold showers,"

"I think that would probably be the smart thing to do,"

"I want to tell Angela,"

"About us?"

"I want to tell her that we got caught. I'll tell her that it made us realize that we should keep things professional. I'll tell her that we were obviously projecting our feelings for other people onto one another,"

"Will she buy it?"

"I hope so,"


End file.
